Segundo gran amor
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Bella despues de ese beso con Jacob decide que de verdad quiere tener hijos y una famila algo que nunca le podra dar Edward años dsps regresa y se encuentra con varias sorpresas
1. la horrible realidad

_**Hola chicas y chicos si hay alguno aquí les dejo esta historia escrita desde hace algún tiempo no soy partidaria de que Bella se quede con Jake aunque lo ame me gusta más la pareja de ella y Edward pero aun así decidí hacerla con Bella y Jake no sean malos y si les gusta dejen reviews**_

_**Hasta pronto**_

_**Los lugares y los personajes a excepción de algunos personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos**_

Pensamiento Isabella Swan

Después de ese beso con Jacob y las visiones que tuve me empezaron a entrar muchísimas dudas era un hecho que sentía muchas cosas por Jacob pero ¿qué pasaría con Edward?. Yo lo amaba o eso era lo que pensaba, pero todavía no podía olvidar que él me había dejado y que tal vez lo volvería hacer, estaba segura que no lo soportaría otra vez y a pesar que le decía una y mil veces que ya lo había perdonado la realidad era otra nunca me había considerado ser rencorosa pero nadie se puede imaginar todo lo que yo sufrí por él, lo amaba pero aun no lo había perdonado del todo. A veces después de todo lo que pasaba, después de que Victoria siguiera tras de me empezaban a entrar las dudas ¿de verdad valía la pena seguir con esto? ahora era Victoria pero después serían los Volturi o cualquier otro Edward tenía razón debí de haberme alejado de todo esto al principio pero desafortunadamente me enamoré y no pense en todas las consecuencias que traería estar con él.

Edward me había dejado por mí bien y últimamente pensaba que fue lo mejor y pensar eso hubiera sido considerable cuando se fue y no ahora que está aquí. Lo quiero a pesar de todo y no me gusta verlo sufrir sé que es difícil para el saber que en cualquier momento puedo morirme, pero definitivamente lo que más le duele es cuando escucha los pensamientos de Jake cuando le muestra como me encontró y lo mucho que sufrí por él, pero tampoco puedo culparlo a él, por que siempre estuvo y ha estado a mi lado en los momentos en los que más le necesite creo que no era un secreto que sentía algo por él y Edward se daba cuenta.

No quería seguir jugando y menos con dos personas a las que tanto amaba, ¿en qué me estaba convirtiendo? en un ser egoísta. Eso era, quería a los dos para mí y eso no podía ser tenía que decidirme por alguno y después de todo lo que pense decidí llegar a la con conclusión de que lo mejor era que Edward y yo termináramos.

-Edward tenemos que hablar

-Si Bella ya lo sé, se que te bésate con Jacob y lo entiendo de veras

-Estaba segura que lo sabrías supongo que escuchaste el pensamiento de Seth

-Si así fue

-Pues quiero hablar de eso de lo que ese beso significo para mi

-Te escucho

Edward se mostraba tranquilo dispuesto a escuchar lo que yo tendría que decirle, estaba segura que no se lo imaginaba.

-Edward tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero y también sabes lo que siento por Jacob no creo ser capaz de mentirte y decirte que ese beso no significo nada para mí cuando lo bese…

-No necesito mas detalles Bella

Me sentía en extremo mal, hacer esto sería la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida.

-Por favor Edward es preciso que lo sepas para que te enteres del por qué de mi decisión

-Está bien habla

-En el momento en el que lo bese tuve una visión la cual me dejo pensando en cosas en las que nunca había pensado y en las que estoy segura que tu si y que tal vez por ellas me dejaste. Me vi a mí y a Jacob con tres hijos hermosos viéndolos crecer formando una familia eso me dejo demasiado desconcertada te quiero pero también quiero a Jacob y quiero una familia quiero a esos niños y es algo que tu no me puedes dar por mucho que nos duela a los dos.

-Me estás diciendo que quieres que nos separemos

-Si Edward

Aún su rostro lucia sereno me miraba con ternura y amor al fin me dijo:

-Te lo había dicho antes, yo estaría contigo hasta el momento en que tu quisieras que lo estuviere yo solo quiero tu felicidad y si Jacob lo es me quito de en medio

Se acerco rápidamente y me dio un beso fugaz

-Edward te quiero y siempre te voy a querer

-Yo también Bella cuídate

Se fue y esa fue la últimamente que vi a ese ser tan hermoso me sentí inmensamente triste por varios días lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su olor, su voz, su presencia. Muchas veces me pregunte si había hecho lo correcto pero cuando veía a Jake con su enorme sonrisa sabia que lo había hecho.

No paso ni una año y decidimos casarnos fue una boda hermosa solo los amigos y familiares más cercanos Charly y Billy estaban locos de felicidad. Asistieron los miembros de la manada con sus respectivas parejas, fue una boda sencilla pero muy emotiva.

Mi vida de casada era prefecta no podía ser más feliz, pero me había equivocado por que casi al año de mi matrimonio había quedado embarazada de mi primer cachorrito como les decimos Jacob y yo de cariño a nuestros hijos: Jacob Black Jr. Habíamos pensaba en millones de nombres pero cuando él nació y lo vimos por primera vez supimos que no podría tener mejor nombre que Jacob. Era idéntico a él no se parecía nada a mí, tan hermoso tan inquieto, él era nuestro mundo, nunca pensé que podría amar tanto a alguien como amo a mis hijos.

A los dos años del nacimiento de Jake nació Billy Charles en honor a nuestros padres él era una mezcla increíble entre Jacob y yo. Tenía mi cabello pero el color de piel de su padre, tenía mis ojos pero la sonrisa de Jacob un niño muy tranquilo sereno y tierno todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor. Después llego Isabella igual pensamos en miles de nombres pero Jacob insistió en que se llamará igual que yo ella es la preferida de Jacob es la luz que ilumina su vida la ama más que a nada en el mundo es hermosa es idéntica a mi aunque siempre he dicho que ella es incluso más hermosa es un poco mas morena que yo a pesar de que físicamente es una copia mía tengo que decir que ella es totalmente diferente a mí en todo lo demás ella es decidida y firme en sus decisiones habla directamente incluso a veces lastima a la gente por su falta de tacto, es muy inquieta incluso más que su hermano mayor; es ágil, rápida y nada torpe inteligente, mandona, siempre dice lo que piensa es demasiado independiente y eso me cuesta mucho trabajo a mí. Ama a su padre más que a nadie en este mundo son tan unidos. Cuando Isa sonríe siento que estoy viendo a Jacob es en lo único que se parece a él físicamente yo la amo aunque no lo crea a veces por que somos tan diferentes chocamos pero es algo que no podemos evitar a pesar que es fuerte sé que es muy sensible se que odia no ser una mujer lobo le duele y vive frustrada. De mis tres hijos ella era la única que moría por poder convertirse como su papa. Aún así tiene algunos síntomas de licántropos como su temperatura su agilidad, fuerza y rapidez si hace un gran esfuerzo logra ser tan rápida como sus hermanos, asiste a todas las reuniones y la tratan como una más en la manada y sufre mucho por un lobo que se impronto. Esa es la razón por la cual seguirá estudiando en Forks y no en la reserva no haremos que esto sea más difícil para ahora Billy se vaya a ir a estudiar a Washington la universidad se que tal vez Isa se vaya también pero le faltan unos cuantos años por ahora su padre trata de mostrarle que podría estudiar muy cerca de aquí el hecho de que ella se vaya a Jacob le causa un gran malestar.

Después de todo no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome alguna vez por que ahora vivo muy feliz con mi esposo y mis hijos.


	2. Enfrentando una imprimación

_**Hola estoy aquí otra vez ahora van a conocer un poco a Isabella Black quien es la protagonista de esta historia espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas nos vemos**_

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y los personajes a excepción de algunos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

Pov Isabella Black

Y aquí estaba yo otra vez como siempre. Esto cada vez era más seguido preguntándome el porqué de mi miserable existencia, no sé si es mi imaginación o de verdad todo el mundo me ve raro. El caso es que la mayoría de las veces que me pongo así es por qué recuerdo el peor día de mi vida.

Flash Back

Después de mucho tiempo por fin Elías ya me empezaba a hablar otra vez y no se alejaba de mí como siempre lo hacía, pero no lo podía culpar después de todo mi padre Jacob Black y mis hermanos Billy y Jake cuidaban de que nadie se me acercará. Con mis hermanos no había tanto problema ya que Elías era como el mejor amigo de los dos y sabían que no me haría daño ni nada, pero mi padre les había ordenado que no permitieran que ningún hombre lobo se me acercará a menos que fueran ellos o el tío Seth o cualquiera de la vieja manada, la razón era por que toda la reserva se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Elías y de sus sentimientos hacía mi y eso a mis padres no les parecía en absoluto ya que decían que en cualquier momento el se podría imprimar la verdad es que yo no creía mucho en eso aun nadie de la nueva manada se había imprimado ni siquiera Jake que era el más grande pero si sabía que mi tía Leah se había enamorado del tío Sam, papa de Elías que se había imprimado de Emily y que la había dejado por Emily desde entonces según ella no había vuelto a ser la misma ya que todo se le junto se empezó a convertir en una mujer lobo y el amor de su vida se imprimo, pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo una mujer fuerte decidida y con carácter siempre ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir ella siempre que estaba en desacuerdo con mis padres respecto a mi educación solo estaba de acuerdo con ellos con ese tema debía de alejarme de Elías antes que las cosas se salieran de control pero creo que ya era demasiado tarde por que ya me había enamorado de él, como siempre soy muy necia pero eso no importaba ahora ya que Elías me había invitado a un paseo por la playa

Iba caminando cuando lo vi ya estaba esperándome se veía tan guapo con su cabello un poco más arriba de sus hombros con su piel rojiza y sus ojos que me encantaban solo traía sus pantalones cortos, moda impuesta por mi padre después vio que llegaba y se le ilumino la cara sin poder evitarlo enrojecí, pero aun así me acerque a él.

-Hola Bells-dijo

-Hola Elías

Odiaba que me dijeran Bella o Bells pero que él me lo dijera era hermoso. Se acerco y beso mi mejilla

-Siento haber llegado tarde-le dije

-No te preocupes no tiene mucho que llegue

En ese momento llegó Jake no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacía ahí

-Iss No te enojes pero ya sabes el jefe mandó creo que oyó lo de la cita

-Y por qué hace eso

-Vamos Iss lo conoces

Me estaba poniendo furiosa y Elías se dio cuenta y me dijo

-No importa Bells si con eso tu padre está más tranquilo

-Pero por dios te conoce desde que estabas en la panza de tu madre

-Hermanita ya sabes que no me voy a quedar con ustedes siempre y cuando tú y él me ayuden a componer el carro de tía Leah y me acompañen a comprar la refacción

-Vamos – dijo Elías

La idea me agradaba tenía ganas de ver a la Tía Leah mientras que intentarán componer el auto aunque seguramente es que yo lo terminará componiendo, fuimos al centro y se me antojo un helado caminamos y compramos la refacción después fuimos al carrito y dos muchachas estaban cerca de nosotros no tan lindas como yo fue un momento irreal cuando la muchacha de cabello corto casi pelona morena y baja vio a Elías a los ojos se quedaron viendo como idiotas me enoje muchísimo y voltee a ver a mi hermano y el estaba viendo a la otra muchacha que era un poco mas agraciada igual morena y con el cabello tan largo como el de mi hermano me acerque a Jake para hablarle

-Hey Jake vámonos

No me hacía caso

-¡Jacob!, te estoy hablando idiota

Comprendí que él no me haría caso y fui con Elías

-Elías vámonos

Otro idiota que no me hacía caso me estaba empezando a preocupar

-¡Elías!

-lo siento bella podrías ir tu con tu hermano a componer el auto

-¡Que!

Elías no dejaba de verla embelesado

-Pero tú y yo…- dije

-Por fa Isa

Parecía que no me había hecho caso y en ese momento me cayó el veinte Jake y Elías se habían imprimado era horrible irreal no podía ser cierto pero que otra explicación podía hacer para tal embelesamiento

Le arrebate la refacción a Jake y corrí, nunca creí poder alcanzar tal velocidad salían mis lagrimas y no podía contenerlas, tenía muy pocos recuerdo de llorar de pronto sentí que aunque choque con algo más bien con alguien que me tomaba entre sus brazos conocía perfectamente ese olor era mi tía Leah, no es que ella fuera la mujer más cariñosa del mundo y tampoco es que yo fuera la mujer más sentimental y como ella lo sabía y estaba viendo que yo estaba llorando yo no era una chillona y por eso se preocupo yo quería contarle todo pero simplemente las palabras no me salían no se por cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazadas hasta que se acabaron mis lagrimas me tomo de la mano y me llevo a dentro de su casa nos sentamos en el sillón y me dijo

-Isabella ¿qué te pasa? ¿No se suponía que tenias una cita con Elías? ¡Donde está Jake? Le dije que viniera a ayudarme para que no fuera de metiche contigo y Elías-

Sus preguntas me abrumaron trate de despejar mi mente y ya más tranquila contesto lo que no me había preguntado que respondía todas sus preguntas

-Jake y Elías se imprimaron

Las lagrimas se salían de mis ojos y esta vez no se ocupo de consolarme solo lloro conmigo creo que estuvimos varias horas abrazadas y llorando después nos tranquilizamos y ella empezó a hablar

-Iss sabes que yo no soy la mujer más dulce de este mundo pero siempre has sido para mí una hija siempre le he dicho a tu padre que eres lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida cada vez que te veo siento que me estoy viendo tu y yo somos tan parecidas pero tenías que tener un defecto uno muy grande parecerte físicamente a tu madre aun así tu eres más hermosa que ella, desde que tu naciste no te imaginas no tienes idea de cómo le rogué a Dios por que tu no fueras igual que yo y que con el tiempo te convirtieras en mujer lobo y bendito sea que me escucho quise evitarte este sufrimiento y muchos otros tal vez algún día me lo agradecerás Bells, nadie te puede entender como yo, tu sabes que a pesar de los años aun amo a Sam el padre de Elías y que ya me resigne a que lo querré hasta el último día de mi vida no quiero que te conviertas en alguien tan amargada como yo eres joven hermosa e inteligente podrás estar con quien se te dé la gana solo espera.

-pero yo quiero estar con el

-¡No te aferres a él!

-Yo lo quiero desde que estaba pequeña tú lo sabes siempre soñé que me casaría con él y tendría una familia no me puedes pedir que olvide mis sueños así como así

-Lo sé pero por favor entiende él no es para ti

-Entonces dime que hago para desaparecer lo que siento tu misma lo has dicho aun no puedes olvidar al tío Sam

-Si Isabella pero tú eres inteligente y te olvidarás del muy pronto te lo prometo

-De verdad ¿lo prometes?

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas Isa, ven te pondré unos ungüentos para quitar el hinchazón de tus ojos te ves fatal, no permitas que te vean así, dolida.

Nos los untamos ya que ella también tenía los ojos hinchados y me dijo

-Vámonos

-No iré no sé si podré verles y no echarme a llorar

-Claro que lo harás tu eres fuerte y lo harás excelente

-Tía no tengo ganas, hoy no

-Que te parece hoy si y mañana no a estas alturas tu padre estará enterado y te querrá ver entera no le darás ese disgusto ¿o sí?

-Ya sabes que no lo haría iré y pondré mi mejor cara

-perfecto vámonos

Esa noche fui a la fogata me veía tranquila estaba segura que mi padre estaba sorprendido. Cuando llegue me dedico un gran sonrisa estaba orgulloso de mi solo por el valía la pena haber venido les prohibí hablar a cualquiera de la familia sobre el tema por lo menos hasta que no me doliera que el hombre que amaba y mi hermano se habían "idiotizado" así era como yo usaba la palabra imprimado. Después de todo los había perdido para siempre pero aun me quedaba Billy.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews pliss**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Besoos**_

_**bye**_


	3. Alucinaciones

_**Hola!**_

_**Voy actualizando rápido por que estoy corrigiendo todas las faltas horrorograficas que había cometido y un par de cosas pero en escencia sigue siendo lo mismo, Si se me pasa alguna falta perdónenme.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y bueno mientras no actualizo esta historia les invito que pasen a leerse mis fics… Este cap que en lo personal me gusta mucho porque pobre Edward la verdad es q alucina feo **_

_**Ya saben q los personajes y los lugares son de SM y unos a mi**_

* * *

Ya casi todos los de la manada estaban solo faltaba mi hermano estaba loco ¿qué se creía? él era el otro alfa a parte de mi padre. No tenia que echar a volar mi imaginación para saber en dónde estaba, apostaba mi guante de beisbol a que estaba con Ingrid.

No me agradaba estar aquí, no era lo mismo de antes ahora me sentía como si fuera una intrusa quería irme, todos me veían raro aun se sorprendían de mi actitud no había flaqueado en ningún momento pero había ratos como estos en los que quería desaparecer costase lo que costase así que no me trajo ningún trabajo encontrar una escusa, iría a buscar a Jake era un buen pretexto para descargar mi enojo

-Papa voy por Jake nos vemos al rato

-Con cuidado Isa

Salí corriendo no sabía por dónde ir solo me deje llevar por mis instintos y empecé a olfatear a mi hermano me pare y estaba caminado muy lentamente con la cara de idiota, ¿por que no podía tener un cara normal? Me producía repugnancia verlo asi.

-¡Jacob que te pasa! ¿por qué no te apuras? solo te estamos esperando, eres un idiota de seguro estabas con esa verdad, eres tan predecible.

-Isabella no le digas así

-yo le digo como se me da la gana por que desde que ella a pareció en tu vida ha dejado de importarte todo incluso la manada, tu manda te recuerdo que tienes obligaciones y esa tipa no te ayuda en nada te has vuelto en un mandilón que no hace más que quitarte el tiempo por qué no mejor t y te casas y te largas de aquí

Jacob empezó a temblar y se transformo. Sentí que algo me atravesó por el vientre

POV Edward

Iba a cazar estaba a toda mi velocidad cuando de pronto un olor exquisito que tenía 22 años que no lo había olido me llego directo, enseguida la garganta comenzó a quemarme, sentía como toda la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca. Conforme avanzaba el olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, seguí el aroma más por instinto que por otra cosa pero cuando llegue ahí me sorprendió ver a una niña como de unos 15 años no sabía por qué pero se me hacían sus facciones tan familiares pero no me dio mucho tiempo en pensar en eso ya que el olor me quemaba.

Ella traía una herida que atravesaba su abdomen, tenía tantas ganas de beber su sangre pero de pronto me acorde que si alguna vez me resistí ante Bella mi gran amor podría hacerlo con esta niña, el hecho de estar aquí otra vez en Forks y pensar en ella me dio fuerzas para llevarla hasta la casa Carlisle le podría curar no supe cómo fue que la niña llego sana y salva hasta mi casa, esa casa que tenia veintitantos años sin pisar.

Yo sabía que regresar era solo remover mas la herida al parecer Carlisle olio la sangre por qué me abrió la puerta la deje en el sillón y Carlisle me pregunto:

-Donde la encontraste

-En el bosque cerca de la reserva creo que un perro ha de ver perdido el control atacándola. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué la dejaron ahí, ellos no se caracterizan por no hacerse cargo de sus actos la hubieran ayudado y llevarla para que la atendieran.

-Ahora eso no importa mucho lo importante es que la atendamos pronto-dijo mi padre

-Te importa si no estoy presente su olor es demasiado incitante no creo poder aguantar más tiempo

-Este bien vete

Vi en la cara de mi padre un poco de preocupación hacia mí, hace años que no había vuelto a tener problemas con la sangre de un humano, pero lo dejo ir, lo importante ahora era salvar a la niña.

Subí a mi antigua habitación odiaba regresar ahí pero no me podía negar ante la petición de Carlisle después de todo solo serían un par de días y no más. Me quede ahí recordando cada momento que había pasado con Bella era increíble que a pesar de todo este tiempo la siguiera amando, los vampiros no deberíamos tener sentimientos eso nos haría ver verdaderamente como los monstruos que somos. No se cuanto tiempo pase en mi habitación solo sabía que si salía de ahí lo más seguro es que iría a buscar algún rasto de Bella de pronto esa idea me convenció demasiado, pero no eso no me llevaría ninguna parte tenía que dejar las cosas tal cual, así que me concentre en los latidos de corazón del piso de abajo.

Baje por curiosidad necesitaba despejar mi mente ya que en ella siempre estaba presente Bella, mis pasos eran lentos hasta para un humano, el camino que seguía llevaba hacia la cocina y al entrar ahí quede impresionado, y si eso es sorprendente los vampiros con los años hemos perdió la capacidad de ser sorprendidos, gajes del oficio. Tal vez era un sueño cosa que dudaba más bien era una alucinación por qué no podía ser posible tener enfrente de mí a Bella, mi Bella y estaba buscando algo de pronto ella me vio y me pregunto

-¿Quien eres?-dijo ella

-Edward

-Que nombre tan viejo

Al escuchar eso salir de su boca salió una risa espontanea de mi parte, hace mucho que no reía, ¿era realidad lo que estaba viendo y no producto de mi imaginación? No lo sabía y era demasiado cobarde como para comprobarlo, para bien o para mal, así que decidí salir a tomar aire a lo mejor eso haría que mis neuronas trabajaran como debían

PoV Isabella Black

Me desperté viendo una pared blanca seguro estaba en un hospital y todo por la culpa del estupido de Jake seguramente papa ya le había dado un buen escarmiento era lo mínimo que se merecía Billy jamás lo hubiera hecho por muy imprimado que estuviese.

Voltee a los lados y lo que me sorprendió fue ver que no estaba en un hospital como yo esperaba si no en una sala de una casa no más bien de una mansión era enorme estaba acostada en un sillón azul realmente muy cómodo, me debatía entre seguir acostada ahí o levantarme para buscar algo para comer mi estomago empezaba a hacer ruiditos. Finalmente el hambre pudo más que la flojera, fui caminando hasta que encontré lo que era una cocina empecé a buscar desesperadamente algo para comer pero no había nada que clase de lugar era este que no tenían comida de pronto voltee y vi a un hombre blanco casi transparente con ojos y cabello dorado tal vez un par de años más grande que yo que me veía con un poco de incredulidad de pronto le pregunte

-¿Quién eres?

-Edward- contesto

No puede evitar decir lo que pense era algo que mi madre había tratado de quitarme y sin éxito alguno no lo consiguió

-Que nombre tan viejo

La verdad es que no supe lo que le causo gracia tal vez mi confesión por lo que pensaba respecto a su nombre, pero él empezó a reír. Su forma de reír me causo miedo nadie que yo conocía podía reírse tan musicalmente, parecía una linda melodía. Antes de que pudiera formularle otra pregunta se fue desapareció de pronto se me vino a la mente que tal vez fuera producto de mi imaginación la anestesia provoco algo en mi como alucinaciones pero antes de que fuera a regresarme a la sala apareció ante mi otro hombre de unos veintimuchos y treinta pocos guapísimo como artista de cine que me sonreía definitivamente estaba alucinando

-Hola mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tenía una pregunta ¿las alucinaciones hablaban? pues al parecer si la mía lo hacía por lo menos agradecía que fuera guapo, ¿estaba esperando mi respuesta? ¿Esperaba que le respondiera a mi alucinación?

-Hola me llamo Isabella y al parecer estoy bien

Me vio un poco raro pero al instante compuso su expresión y me dijo

-Soy doctor permíteme revisarte. Iré por mi maletín

Salió de una cosa estoy segura yo odiaba a los doctores pero este era diferente y esto no era una alucinación, llego muy rápido y me empezó a revisar y me dijo

-te recuperas muy rápido cicatrizaste muy pronto

-Genes de mi padre – respondí

Sonrió

-te llevaré con tus padres para explicarles los cuidados que deberán tener contigo

-No se preocupe puedo caminar

-De ninguna manera insisto en llevarte aunque antes me gustaría preguntarte como te hiciste esa herida- dijo señalando mi abdomen

-Me tope con un oso

-Así lo dices tan tranquila

-Si es que soy un poco temeraria, pero creo que aprendí la lección- mentí

-Es una suerte que no te haya matado

-si ya lo creo

-ven vamos te llevare

Caminamos hacia el garaje de su casa era increíble había un par de autos uno era un SSC Ultimate Aero Ev en negro y plata hermoso me imaginaba lo que ese carro podía llegar a correr me encantaba una de las cosa que mas me gustaban era los autos afición que saque de mi padre él y yo arreglábamos autos en nuestros tiempos libres vio mi cara y pregunto

-¿te gustan los autos?- preguntó

-Me fascinan

-Iríamos en ese pero no sé si mi hijo lo vaya a utilizar

-Edward- le dije

-¿Lo conociste?

-Se podría decir que si, ¡que buen carro¡ ¿no me quiere adoptar doctor Cullen? Me conformo con un carro que sea del año

-jajaja, espero que no te moleste viajar en el – dijo apuntando a un control y poco a poco subía la cortina de metal en donde estaba un Audi S4 negro

-Por supuesto que no – conteste inmediatamente

Nos subimos en ese auto como quisiera que mi padre estuviera conmigo era negro con uno que otro detalle en platino estuvimos demasiado rápido en la carretera cuando me preguntó

-Que tonto he sido no te he preguntado en donde vives

-En la Push por ahora pero por lo regular estoy en Forks

De pronto vi su cara y sabía que algo le había preocupado

-Se siente bien Doctor Cullen?

-Sí y por favor dime Carlisle solo que acabo de recordar que tengo una operación en 15 minutos te importaría si te dejo en las a fueras

-Por supuesto que no por cierto no le he dado las gracias

-No te preocupes Isabella por cierto ¿cuáles son tus apellidos?

-Black Swan

De pronto sentí como el carro se movió del carril pero inmediatamente volvió a su lugar

-Pasa algo- pregunté

-No solo es que el carro va muy rápido y me descontrole por un instante, sabes yo conocí a tus padres

-En serio

-Si claro en especial a Bella como no me di cuenta antes eres idéntica a ella solo que…

-¿Un poco más bronceada?

-Si ¿te molesta?

-no mucho

Pronto llegamos a las afueras de la Push, me dejo y dijo

-Fue un gusto conocerte Isabella que tengas un excelente día dales saludos a tu madre de mi parte

-Igualmente y gracias otra vez Carlisle y por supuesto que se lo diré

Me despedí de la mano y empecé a correr hacia mi casa la verdad es que ya no tenía molestia alguna cuando llegue a mi casa estaban todos reunidos y me empecé a preocupar mi madre al ver que cruce la puerta fue corriendo a mi abrazándome

-Isabella ¿dónde te has metido? Nos has tenido con el alma en un hilo-dijo mi madre soltándome revisando que estuviera bien

Mi padre me abrazo y empezó a regañarme casi nunca lo hacía pero sabía que lo hacía por qué era lo que mi madre esperaba que el hiciera sabia que él estaba tranquilo viendo que estaba completita

-Iss dijiste que ibas por tu hermano el llego y dijo que jamás te vio

Me empezó a hervir la sangre el que era el culpable se había lavado sus culpas si hubiera sido metamórfaga seguro que ahora estuviera una loba a punto de atacar a Jake

-Que desconsiderada eres con nuestros padres Isabella pudiste haber a visado ¿no crees?- dijo Jacob

-¡Tú! Idiota no te atrevas si quiera a mírame veo que no les contaste nada a papa ¿no? Perfecto haces las cosas más fáciles. Pa mira lo que me hizo el cachorrito de tu hijo- me levante la blusa para que vieran la herida ya casi cicatrizada-me ataco se transformo y me ataco y me dejo tirada inconsciente

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- le dijo mi padre

Si no tuviera años de control y no fuera su hijo le hubiera atacado, por otro lado esa era mi venganza Papa le prohibiría salir una semana, una semana que no vería a la idiota de Edith y eso si que era doloroso para él.

-Ella empezó me hizo enojar empezó a hablar de Edith mal y yo no me aguante y me transforme

-Eres un imbecil una cosa es que la hubieras atacado y otra que la dejaras ahí ¿que no piensas? Estas castigado 2 semanas sin salir de la casa y es una orden que te doy como Alfa Jacob

Empezaba a reírme de mi hermano, no aguanto nada y empezó a temblar

-No me veas así te lo has ganado si no es por qué el doctor Cullen me encontró me hubiera muerto y di que mi padre se ha vuelto demasiado benevolente contigo

-¿que te encontró quien? – dijo mi madre

-Por cierto te manda saludos el doctor Cullen me trajo hasta los limites dijo que tenía una operación

Mi madre y mi padre se voltearon a ver y de inmediato me pregunto

-Estas bien no te paso nada -me empezó a revisar minuciosamente

-Madre estoy bien ya te dije por cierto de donde conoces a Carlisle

-primero explícame ¿como estuvo eso que te encontró?

-La verdad es que no se lo único que sé es que me desperté en una enorme sala blanca aunque pensándolo bien no sé si él fue el que me ayudo o fue su hijo

-¿Cual Hijo?- pregunto mi madre nerviosa

-Edward lo vi en la cocina estaba buscando algo de comer por cierto aun tengo hambre no encontré nada en esa casa has preparado algo me muero por comer

* * *

_**Huuuuy que pensara Bella jiji bueno chicas (os) dejen reviews pliss**_

_**Nos leemoos **_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye**_


	4. Yo hare el plan

**_Hola! estoy de nuevo aquí con otro cap. mas espero que les gusteee :D_**

* * *

No sé bien lo que ocurrió con mi madre en esos momentos, por lo regular ella era tan predecible por lo menos para mí. Aun no entendía como mi padre o mis hermanos no podían adivinar lo que pensaba ella, de pronto lo vi tirada en el suelo. Mi hermano inmediatamente me dijo

-¿Que le hiciste Isabella?

Por lo regular cada vez que mama lloraba y se enojaba era por mi culpa, supuestamente pero yo no tenía la culpa que ella fuera tan frágil pero vamos una cosa era que hiciera berrinche y que llorará a que se desmallará, y ahora sí que yo no tenía la culpa no le había dicho absolutamente nada malo.

Después de que mi padre le pasara un trapo frio por la cabeza despertó y yo le pregunte:

-¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto ¿decías que tienes hambre?

-Sí pero no te levantes puedo servirme yo

Mi madre hizo caso omiso a lo que le dije y se paro dejando anonadados a mí y a mi hermano, me dio curiosidad saber el porqué por una vez en la vida mi padre entendía a mi madre. Era algo que trataban de ocultarnos a mí y a Jake podría entender que mi madre quisiera ocultármelo a mí, después de todo nunca he sido su favorita y por mi carácter sabe que soy muy imprudente a veces, pero que no le quisiera contar a Jake eso si que era preocupante no dije nada esperando que mi padre me lo contará después de todo entre él y yo no existían los secretos.

Entro tras de mi madre a la cocina oí que hablaban no sé si Jake lo noto el estaba más preocupado por matarme con los ojos; nunca me había importado que me vieran mal y menos ese cachorrito. Le mire desafiante y una vez más gane yo, por un momento olvide que mis padres estaban discutiendo y seguí la conversación.

-Bella hay que decírselos es necesario sobre todo a Iss

-Por supuesto que no ella menos la conozco es demasiado curiosa ira a buscarlos

-Puede ser que ella es un poco impulsiva pero confió que ella no hará nada peligroso

Como siempre mi madre desconfiando de mí y mi padre dándome toda su confianza, después de eso nadie debería dudar el porqué de mi preferencia hacia mi padre

-No lo sé Jacob

-Bella tenemos que hacerlos es mejor que estén preparados

-Está bien

Al parecer mi padre abrazo a mi mama y salieron de la cocina, ella puso la mesa y mi padre se sentó estaba viendo el beisbol me encantaba verlo pero era mejor vivirlo. Nos sentamos mi queridísimo hermano y mi mama apago la tele e inmediatamente le reclamamos todos pero ella se escudo diciendo que tenía algo importante que hablar con nosotros

-hay algo que tienen que saber Jake continua

-Claro Bells déjame lo más difícil aparte es necesario ahora estaba muy bueno el juego

Mi madre le miro recriminatoriamente mi padre solo continuo

-Miren chicos lo que pasa es que como les explico mmm se acuerdan de todas esas historias sobre los fríos que cuentan el abuelo y todos sus amigos

-si –contesto Jake

-Pues que no son leyendas

-En serio –dijo Jake saltando como perrito emocionado yo solo me quede callada algo muy raro en mí

-si todas esas historias son verdaderas yo y tu madre estuvimos ahí

-Entonces es cierto los lobos y los fríos eran amigos – pregunte

-No precisamente pero teníamos algo en común por que pelear

-¿Y eso era?

-En algún momento lo sabrás

-pero como se supone que son sus enemigos naturales no intentaron chuparlos o algo así

-No ellos son no toman sangre humana se alimentan de animales

-ah y ¿a qué viene que ahora nos digan todo esto?

-A que ellos han regresado bueno eso es lo que suponemos- dijo mi madre

-¿y cómo sabes que regresaron?

-Por que tú no los acabas de decir. Carlisle Cullen es el jefe de esa familia de vampiros

Eso sí que no lo esperaba ese guapísimo doctor era vampiro ¿cómo le hacía para ver la sangre y que no se le antojará? de pronto me dio miedo ¡había estado en una casa de vampiros! de todas formas ya había pasado y no me había sucedido ahora entendía a mi madre

-¿y eso en que afecta? – pregunte

-Solo quiero que no te acerques a ellos

Palabra mágica. Hay mi madre tantos años de conocerme y si ella aun no entendía mi padre se dio cuenta al instante y no paso tiempo para que intentara arreglarlo.

-Isa puede hacer lo que quiera aunque no creo que ellos quieran volver hablar con ella

Mi hermano me vio con cara de niño travieso yo sabía que el tenia muchísimas ganas de conocerlo y yo obviamente también quería volver a verlo en un rato seguro iría a visitarme para que elaboráramos un plan, comimos y tenia sueño me acomode en el sillón y puse mi cabeza encima de las piernas de mi papa mientras terminábamos de ver el partido sentí que mi padre me llevo hasta mi recamara y me dejo sobre la cama al rato me desperté oí unos aullidos sabía quién era, era él Elías mi corazón dejo de latir sabía que venía por mi hermano irían a ver a sus imprimadas pero ahora Jake no podía salir papa lo había castigado rato después oí como se alejaba de ahí decidí cambiarme y ponerme mi pijama casi al terminar escuche un golpe en mi puerta era Jake estaba segura

-Pasa

-hermanita ¡qué bien se te ve ese pijama!

-que quieres Jake tu nunca me dices nada así a menos que se te ofrezca algo

-¿y que querría yo de ti?

-Saber de los vampiros por su puesto

-Que intuitiva eres Isabella, bueno me ayudaras

-¿A?

-Quiero conocerlos y supongo que tú también quieres saber más acerca de ellos ¿no?

-puede ser

-Ándale hermanita no seas mala y ayúdame

-No lo sé Jake aun sigo molesta contigo

-Lo siento pero mira ve el lado positivo gracias a ellos conociste a esos vampiros

-¡Siii y me pudieron haber matado Jake!

-Pero no te paso nada además hierba mala nunca muere! –rio

Le avente mi almohada en la cabeza

-Hay y yo que tenía la esperanza de que Edith se muriera un día de estos jajaja

El solo me miro con ojos de odio pero aun así sabía que yo tendría la última palabra así que no me dijo nada mas aunque ganas no le faltaban

-No se Jake tendrás que hacer meritos

-Hare lo que me pidas Isa pero por favor, ¿te imaginas lo que sería convivir con ellos?

-No me lo imagino pero está bien te llevare con ellos y sabes que ya quiero mi favor

-Te escucho

-quiero que te pongas de mi lado siempre no importa lo que sea

-Pero Isa yo no sé si pueda

-Promételo Jake

-pero es que tu sabes que si se trata de Edith no voy a poder

-No estoy hablando de esa sino de cualquier decisión que tome me apoyarás y no te pondrás de lado de mama

-Está bien pero si es algo mucho muy peligroso no lo voy hacer

-No pienso meterme en algo muy peligroso lo prometo

-Entonces está bien pero hay que planearlo todo muy bien para que mi padre no se dé cuenta

-muy bien yo lo planeare para que papa no se entere pero tienes que confiar en mi ahora yo seré la alfa de esta misión

-jajaja, está bien Isa, la verdad es que estoy seguro que tu serias mejor alfa que mi padre, el tío Sam y yo juntos

-Por supuesto que si lo sería jajaja ahora vete a dormir y déjame pensar cuando esté listo el plan te avisare

-Oye y crees que podamos ir toda la manada

-Supongo que si

-Que bien seguro a Elías le encantaría verlos

-La verdad es que no tienen mucho que ver son como cualquier persona solo que se ven mejor que los humanos

-aun así quiero conocerlos, bueno me voy que descanses Isa

-Que sueñes que te atacan los vampiros jajaja

-Que graciosa

* * *

_**espero q les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar reviews por fa**_

_**nos leemoos **_

_**besos**_

_**bye**_


End file.
